We will never be Without Love
by Fireworks8725
Summary: What happens after the events of the movie between Seaweed & Penny? What does Prudy think about this relationship? And Penny's dad finally gets out of prison! New shorter chapter format R&R!
1. Prudy

Penny & Seaweed's Story

Chapter 1: Prudy

Loud music was blasting from WYZT Studios as the Miss Teenage Hairspray competition drew to a close.

Tracy and Link kept dancing long after the music stopped. The crowd slowly dispersed, along with Penny Pingleton and Seaweed J. Stubbs.

Penny clutched Seaweed's arm like a scared cat atop a steep building. Just a few moments ago, they shared the first inter-racial kiss on live television. Ever.

Penny could bet that her mother happened to catch it.

Her mother always caught her doing everything.

[-]

They exited the studio pumped full of adrenaline and young love, but could they face the ugly intolerance of her strict mother?

[-]

Prudy Pingleton stormed up to them, her nose in the air.

"Penny Pingleton! That is the last and final straw!" She shrieked. "I will be the laughing stock of the entire county! I can't believe I raised you to embarrass me like that!" Prudy yelled without once looking at Seaweed.

"I forbid you to see that boy ever **ever** again!" She grabbed Penny's hand and dragged her to the car.

Before either of them could realize what was happening, Penny was being driven away and Seaweed was standing alone in front of the WYZT Studio.


	2. Carter

Chapter 2: Carter

"You just wait until your father gets out of prison!" Penny could hear her mother's voice vibrating in her brain.

This time, instead of being tied up upstairs near a window, she was in the bomb shelter downstairs. It only locked from the outside.

She was trapped in her own house!

"Oh Seaweed! Come and save me!" She cried out once her mother left her alone for the night.

She only had a small window to which she could watch people's feet on the sidewalk outside.

[-]

Meanwhile, on the complete other end of town, Seaweed, Tracy and Link were pacing back and forth in his mother, Maybelle's, record shop.

"She's probably tied up again somewhere!" Seaweed yelled.

"Trace, what if you went over to Penny's to ask about homework, just to see if she's okay?" Link suggested.

"Penny's mom thinks I'm the worlds worst criminal! Remember, I was on the news for 'attacking' a police officer? It's no use; none of us can get in there!" Tracy said.

"At least we know her mom won't starve her…" Link said.

"But none of us will ever be able to see her again!" Seaweed complained.

[-]

Back at Penny's house, Penny was sobbing into her new bed pillow when she heard murmuring upstairs…

"Carter!" Prudy shouted, "You're out of prison?"

"I'm on probation Prudy, now where's my little girl?"

"Now isn't a good time Carter. She's been absolutely terribly behaved and I've secluded her to the bomb shelter downstairs."

"Now Prudy, she's only 16, you have got to loosen up on her. What did she do so wrong?"

And so Prudy explained the whole story to her inmate husband.

And he listened, and he listened, and then he stormed out.


	3. You got my heart

Chapter 3: You got my heart…

Seaweed, Link, and Tracy sat in a parked car in front of Penny's house the next day.

"What are we doing?" Link asked.

"It's a stakeout!" said Tracy.

"But what if her mom sees us?" Seaweed asked.

"Then…we freeze." Tracy said.

"Seaweed, you're sure she's not just tied up to her bed again?" Link said.

"I'm positive! If she was, I would have gotten her out already! Where could she be?" Seaweed replied.

[-]

*PING*

A light bulb went off over Tracy's head.

[-]

"The bomb shelter downstairs!" Tracy shouted!

"Well let's go get her then!" Link said.

"Her mom will see us for sure! There's a small window, we will check tonight, when it gets dark, and maybe we can pull her out?" Tracy said.

"There are bars on the window; I can see them from here." Link said.

"I got this." Seaweed assured them.

And so, they came back that night.

[-]

Meanwhile, at the courthouse, Carter Pingleton appealed for full custody of Penny.

"Mr. Pingleton you are a convicted criminal!"

"I was just protecting my wife! Why do you think she's so crazy? SHE'S the one that attacked the mailman! He was delivering coupons for a hair salon that negros worked. She lost her mind!"

"Alright sir, your daughter is already 16, if she chooses then we will turn over custody to you."

[-]

That night at the window, Seaweed put his hands between the bars and knocked on the glass.

Penny sprung up from the bed and jumped to her tippy toes, smiling from ear to ear.

"Seaweed! You do care!"

"You can't stop our love baby!"

The window only opened a crack that Penny could barely slip her hand through.

"We wanted to break the bars, Seaweed got a crowbar." Tracy said.

"It's no use, this window won't open…" Penny sighed. "Don't give up Seaweed, help me!"

"You got my heart girl, I need it to live, I'm not going to leave you, ever."

[-]

Suddenly their moment was disturbed by a man yelling and running at them.

Carter had just returned to claim his daughter and thought these kids were trying to break into his house.

"I'll call the police! Scram!"

[-]

"Oh, Seaweed, come back for me, run!" Penny urged, as her friends jumped back in the car and drove away.


End file.
